Something on Her Mind
by Sion0083
Summary: It's late at night and Rinoa has something to ask Squall...


Riiight...Hi, people. Sion is here once again with another weird fic. Changes this time: It's a one-shot, it's short, it isn't a full-length story, I'm not drabbling...well, yeah I' am. Heh. This just came to me so I wrote it down. One of the random, makes-no-sense fics.

* * *

**In Which Rinoa Feels the Incessant Need to Speak Her Mind...**

"Hey... Squall?"

We were lying side by side together in his bed. It was late--probably around twelve or one in the morning--and I hadn't been able to sleep most of the night. Squall had just gotten up to go to the bathroom and I knew he would still be awake. He never went to sleep right after getting up. Rather that was SeeD protocol or his own personal nature was hard to say.

Something had been on my mind while I laid awake in the twilight hours. It had been eating away at me like some type of cerebral parasite. I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I told him. I was like that with Squall. I didn't like getting too co-dependent on him; it was still the early stage of our relationship and I had this fear that he still thought of me as clingy, superficial ditz. _A lot _of people still thought of me as _a lot _of things after the Sorceress Wars. But I'm overcoming that. Slowly, but making strides. As Squall told me there's only so much faith you can put into people--especially people you don't count as your allies and friends. You can't expect much from them.

Anyway, point being, I had to tell Squall about how I was feeling or else I'd never be able to get back to sleep. I gently nudged him in the shoulder to see if he was awake. He mumbled something and turned over.

"Are you up Squall?"

"Yeah, why?" His eyes were still closed, his dark lashes pale against his skin. I turned on my back and faced the ceiling, hesitating. I don't know why... but there's something about talking to Squall...somehow he always made it seem like you were bothering him.

"I'm not disturbing you am I? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already up." He opened one blue eye and looked at me. He was already concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said feeling stupid. "Nothing at all...I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

I took a deep breath. "Well...I was up thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"Oh hush," I gently slugged him in the shoulder and smiled in spite of myself. "I wanted to ask you..."

"What? What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about Laguna. Laguna and my mother." I waited to see if he was going to reprimand me in some way. He didn't say anything for a few moments so I plunged ahead. "I was just thinking about their relationship. There's and...ours. How they're so close and connected. I mean...well you know how Laguna left my mom when he was sent to war? And well how--"

"Rinoa, wait. I think I know where this is going." He sat up. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Look...Rinoa...Laguna was an idiot, okay? A huge idiot. For leaving me and for not...doing a lot of things he should have done. I know I go on a lot of missions, I know I'm away from you a lot, but I'm not him, okay? I'd never leave you. I'd never leave and not come back. I made a promise remember? I promised I'd always be here--waiting--and I meant it. I meant every word." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Never forget that, all right? Please never forget that I'm your knight and you're my sorceress. A knight always stays by his sorceress."

I smiled widely. "Squall...thanks--I mean--I love you too. But...that's not what I was talking about."

"What then?"

"Well..." I sat up. "Have you ever wondered...or maybe realized that...that if Laguna and my mom had gotten married and had kids...and by some weird way they had both of us...that we would have been related. That we would have been brother and sister! Squall do you know how weird that would have been? I mean what if we--"

"Rinoa," He said. His voice was muffled by a pillow on his face. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But have you ever wondered that Squall? Have you--"

"Going. Back. To. Sleep."

For some odd reason, I slept easily after that. It was Squall who was twisting and turning most of the night.

* * *

R&R peeps.


End file.
